


An Unfamiliar Bed

by Swan_Secrets



Series: The Wrong Witch [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Morning After, One Night Stands, Red Queen Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8326723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: Ruby wakes in an unfamiliar bed and wonders what the rules are the morning after a one night stand.
This was written for Red Queen Week 2016 Prompt: "One Night Stand"
It's a follow up to my previous fic "The Wrong Witch" though I think it works stand-alone too.





	

Ruby Lucas had a moment of disorientation when she woke in an unfamiliar bed. 

The bed was amazingly comfortable. She didn't want to move. 

Ruby remembered the night before. The Halloween Party. She had kissed the wrong witch, thinking it was her friend Belle. That witch had been Regina. She had made an embarrassment of herself but she had met Regina, and meeting Regina had led to waking up in her bed. 

She stretched under the sheets. Her mouth was dry and she really needed to pee but she didn't want to leave the cosy bed. 

Ruby realised that the other side of the bed was empty. She rolled over and, yes, Regina was gone. There was an alarm clock on the bedside table. It was almost 11 o'clock. That wasn't bad considering how late they had been up. 

Reluctantly Ruby sat up. She was naked. She was disappointed that Regina wasn't there, naked and wanting more of the fun they'd had last night. The memory of her body, of touching and tasting her, made Ruby smile. 

Ruby had no idea what the rules were about one night stands. That's if this was a one night stand. Did relationships ever start by going to bed with someone hours after meeting them? Should she just leave now? Slip away? Should she wait until Regina came back? How long should she wait? Should she go find Regina? If she did what should she do when she found her? Exchange numbers? Have breakfast? Would there be awkward small talk and hurried goodbyes? 

Well whatever the proper procedure was Ruby knew she needed to get out of bed. Staying here forever wasn't an option. And besides now she really really needed to pee. 

The bedroom was big. Very big. It was about twice the size of her own bedroom. The bed was a huge king-sized with a large dark-wood headboard. The bedside table and the other furniture was all expensive looking in rich dark woods. The carpet was cream and the walls were painted lavender. The purple curtains complemented the walls and there was the soft glow of daylight at the outside edges. 

Over on the right was an open door that Ruby could see led into an en-suite bathroom. 

Ruby got out of bed. She looked for something to put on and realised that all she had to wear was her Red Riding Hood Halloween costume. Okay. That was a problem to solve after she'd been to the bathroom. Naked she padded across the room. 

Everything in the spacious bathroom was in white and pale blues. There was a huge jacuzzi bathtub with a shower unit built into and end wall. There was a shower curtain rail ringing the bath. Lined up along the edge of the tub was an intimidating array of soaps, shampoos and bubble bath products. 

After peeing Ruby washed her hands. She splashed some cold water on her face and looked at herself in the mirror on the front of the medicine cabinet. She had some crazy sex-hair going on that she tried to smooth down as much as she could by combing her fingers through it. Ideally she would jump in the shower but that felt like it would be rude to do in the house of a stranger. Was Regina still as stranger? Did a long night of sex with someone mean you knew them? 

On hooks on the back of the door were two robes. Both were cream colored, one was thick and fluffy and the other was thin. Ruby took the thin one and wrapped it around herself. Borrowing a robe was a minor sin right? 

Ruby went back into the bedroom. No Regina, she'd have to go and find her. She pulled on her red panties from the night before and tied the robe around herself properly. She hesitated. The last thing she wanted to do was make a fool of herself, she had done enough of that last night with the whole witch mix up. Ruby had to be casual and cool. It was one night of great sex, no big deal, and now it was the morning after and it was still no big deal. It would be horrible to end the experience badly by making an awkward mistake now. She'd say her goodbyes to Regina then go home and endure her best friend Belle badgering her for every detail. 

Ruby composed herself and opened the door out into the hall. This was a big house. As far as she could figure there were at least four decent sized bedrooms. It was too big for a single woman. Ruby wondered if she was going to be seeing any housemates, that would be another dangerous awkwardness minefield. 

She listened as she slowly descended the stairs. The house was quiet, so quiet that she wasn't sure if even Regina was still at home. About halfway down she heard the rustling of paper. There was someone here. 

The downstairs of the house was an open plan space. Round to the right was a living area. A fifty-something inch wide screen was hanging on the wall with an entertainment centre below. Three black leather couches were arranged in a U with a coffee table in the middle. Straight on was a short entrance hall. 

Ruby turned left at the bottom of the stairs. There was a kitchen/dining room that was, like the rest of the house, roomy and neat and tastefully decorated. 

Sitting at the dining table was Regina. She was eating a bowl of cereal. There was a coffee mug in front of her and a newspaper spread open on the table. 

Regina looked up at Ruby and gave her a warm smile. "Good morning." 

"Uh, morning," Ruby replied. 

Regina was in grey sweatpants and a plain oversized white t-shirt. And she looked beautiful. Her hair was perfect, she had a glow about her even though she didn't seem to be wearing any make-up. How did someone who had up so late look so great? 

"There's coffee in the pot, help yourself," Regina pointed towards the kitchen with her spoon. 

Ruby's plan of a quick and casual exit evaporated. "Thanks." She padded over to the kitchen. She felt like an actress on stage that had forgotten her lines and was now just winging it. There was a mug on the counter by the coffee pot. She poured herself a coffee and dropped two cubes of sugar in from a little dish. 

Ruby took a sip, jeez it was good coffee, and went over to sit across from Regina. 

"Sleep well?" Regina asked as she closed the paper and focused her attention on Ruby. 

"Very. That bed is so comfortable." 

"You wore me out enough last night I think I could have slept on a bed of nails." 

Ruby grinned. "Me too." At the mention of their time together she became very aware that all she had on was a thin robe. She remembered well what Regina looked like under her clothes. Would it be against the rules to extend the night to some morning sex too? 

Ruby sipped more of her coffee and asked "Would it be okay if I took a shower before I go?" 

"That would be fine," Regina nodded. "I was just thinking I'd like a shower myself. Would you like some company?" 

Their eyes met across the table. 

Okay. So Regina wasn't in any hurry to see her go. 

"I'd love some company." 

They drank their coffee quickly between little bouts of small talk. It looked like a nice day outside. Yes the coffee was good. No Ruby wasn't hungry. Ruby stopped worrying about the rules of one night stands or Regina’s living arrangements. 

After a "shall we?" And a smile Ruby was following Regina back up the stairs. As she crossed the threshold into the bedroom Regina pulled her t-shirt off. She wasn't wearing anything under it. She led Ruby into the bathroom. 

While the water was warming up Regina took off her sweatpants too. Ruby took that as her cue to slip off the robe and take her underwear back off. 

"Did I mention last night that you have a fantastic body?" Regina's eyes swept up and down Ruby. 

Ruby made an incoherent noise of desire and kisses Regina. Their hands slid over each other’s warm smooth skin. Their lips together, soft and eager. 

Ruby loved kissing women. Kissing women was beyond the physical and into the Realms of magic.. Kissing this woman in particular caused sparks in her blood. Her senses and body responded, singing for more Regina. Ruby just couldn’t not get enough of kissing her. 

Steam from the shower rose around them as their slow kisses reignited the fire of their night together. 

It was Regina that broke off and reached out to test the water. “Perfect.” 

They shared another brief, too brief, kiss then Regina stepped into the tub. Ruby took her offered hand. The water was hot, hotter than Ruby normally took her showers. The heat on her skin felt good, like the heat of her lust. 

Regina’s arms went around Ruby’s neck and drew her in for more kissing. The stream of hot water flowed over them. 

Regina took the lead. She grabbed a bottle of body wash , squeeze a blob of it into her hand. She put the bottle back down and worked the gel into a lather over Ruby's chest. The body wash smelled of jasmine and bergamot. Slow and deliberate Regina massaged Ruby's breasts, giving her nipples a brief pinch. 

"Turn around," Regina said, her voice low. "I'll do your back." She managed to make it sound like she was suggesting something extremely filthy. 

Ruby turned and closed her eyes, enjoying Regina's hands on her. One night stand etiquette didn't matter anymore. Being naked and sexy with Regina again was more than enough of a distraction from her worries. 

Without pressure or hurry Regina and Ruby soaped each other up. They shared light kisses and teasing touches. Slow and sensual. The heat and the steam. Slick skin. Beautiful scents. Feminine sweetness and softness. 

The kisses naturally became more intense. Kissing, kissing, kissing, Regina gently pushed Ruby back against the wall. 

Ruby gasped at the cold of the tiles. Regina pinched Ruby's left nipple, rolling it between thumb and finger. Her other hand slipped down between Ruby's legs. 

Whether this was a one time thing or something more Ruby was going to enjoy every moment with Regina.


End file.
